Trouble in the Multiverse
by Electricbolb13
Summary: We find our hero, Nicholas Constar, asleep. His life is about to change. Gifted with the powers and abilities of every super hero in the, to save the Multiverse, he'll meet new friends, travel to new places, and face his darkness. Come along and see the story unfold in Trouble in the Multiverse. I do not own every character, all characters belong to their respectful owners.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the year 2016 on the planet Earth:One, we find a 16 year old male, named, Damien Nightshade. Unlike the other dimensions his had the energy, power of the heroes and villains of the dimensions flow through it. Damien and a few others have the ability to use this energy, some for good and other for evil. Damien is the most powerful out of them all, he has the powers of every hero ever created, because of this he is the leader of _The Protectors,_ they are the ones who protect Earth:One from evil-doers to others with powers, who wish to harm the regular people. But now Damien has to face his greatest challenge. A rift in time and space has opened and a humanoid figure cloaked in darkness, comes out. The dark figure distorted the planet and _The Protectors_ along with it, all except Damien Nightshade.

"Ha Ha Ha, is this the best this dimension's got, and you call yourselfs _The Protectors_ , Ha Ha Ha." Laughed the dark figure as he crushed one of the last _Protectors_.

"HEY YOU! RYUU-GA, WA-GA-TE-KI-WO, KU-RA-U!'' Damien shouted, as two blue dragons left his body, and started to fly at the dark figure. Unlike his other foes the dragons don't even faze him. "What?"

"Ha HA HA, puny human your powers can't hurt me." The dark figure turns around to face Damien. " I will destroy you and then all that remains of this pathic dimension."

"WHY! Why are doing this… ending lives, ending timelines?" Damien shouts as he blasts the dark figure with a beam of light, once again it doesn't faze him.

" Since your going to die, I'm ending more than just timelines, stupid human, I'm destroying all of the space time continuum… all of reality itself, every dimension. I'LL BE THE GOD OF ALL OF TIME AND SPACE! Ha Ha Ha" As their battle Damien continues using all of his powers, to the point of exhausting, battle does not last long.

Out of breath, bruised and bloody, Damien thinks to himself "I can't keep this up not matter what I do, it does nothing." Shouting at the darkened figure " You might kill me but I will not allow to destroy any other dimensions. LET THE LIGHT CONSUME YOU!" A large beam of light blasts out of Damien's body, he prepares his strongest attack, " LET THE POWERS DESTROY YOU!" another beam, this time created out of the powers of every hero. The light of both powers being used engulfed them both. Damien collapses to the floor and the dark figure still remains standing. The dark figure blastes Damien with a dark red beam, finishing him off. In his death a flash of energy is released out of Damien Nightshade's body.

" HA HA HA, HA HA HA, HA HA Haaaaaaa."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: School Plus Powers, This Should Be Fun:

It's a beautiful September day, in a small town in New Jersey on Earth 373, we find our hero fast asleep. Nicholas Constar, a 17 year old, and he is about to have his life completely change. He and a white silhouette of what Nick can recognize is human, both of them are floating above a void.

"Hello Nick, it is time for you to learn your abilities." The figure says in a calm voice, one that Nick can not recognize.

"What? Who are you? I'm dreaming that has to be it, I will wake up in my room in my bed." Nick, in shook questions the figure

"You are right, you are dreaming, that does not mean what has happened to you is not real…"

" AM I DEAD!?" Nick interrupts.

"No, will you listen to me, we don't have much time your world is in danger and you have to prepare to what's to come do you understand me." the figure replies with haste.

"Okay you have my attention" Nick replies

"Good, I'm going to make this easy for you to understand, the rest will come in a short time. You Nicholas Constar have the powers and the abilities of every superhero ever created; however, there is an interdimensional problem, a very big problem, I will talk to you about that later. Before you ask i once had your abilities, but I was killed in combat, i was protecting my dimension, and my ability to use the powers, and my soul came and join to you. Now it is up to you to train and prepare for your upcoming journey."

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_ Nick's alarm goes off. "Time to go good luck young hero, this is the day you life will change!"

"WAIT! Before I go what is your name." Nick screams out at the top of his lungs as the room and the figure start to fade.

"My name is Damien Nightshade!"

Nick wakes up, he turns off his alarm clock, the time reads 5:30am. It's the same time he has to wake up everyday for school.

Nick thinking to himself "UH, it was just a dream, welp better go use the bathroom," without even getting out of bed, he teleports to his bathroom. When he does he is no longer laying down he is know standing up."Huh, I must have forgotten I walked in into the bathroom" He thought to himself then he thought about laying back down in bed, he picture the image of him laying there.

"To this location" Damien said to Nick, and Nick thought it. Then he teleported back into his bed, under the covers and laying down.

"How did I get here, let try that again. Let's go to the couch." Nick put the image of his couch and him laying with his legs on the armrest, and he thought the phrase that Damien gave him, and just like that he was there in the position he wanted."Wow Damien was right, I do have powers. I must keep this a secret I don't need mom on me about this. She'll probably freak out." Nick teleported back into his room and got dressed in a red tee and dark blue jeans. He teleported all around the house being care not to get spotted, but seeing he could see what was around the location where he was teleporting so it was not hard to do. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, grabbed his bookbag, packed his lunch, and got on the bus. On his way to school he put his earbuds in his ears and turned on Megalovania, and fell asleep, once again above the void.

"Ah, the battle music to Sans, now this is a classic" said Damien humming to the song.

"It is, how do you know about this song, wait you played the genocide run to Undertale?" Nick said hoping that Damien would hear him over the music.

" No, I have been with you for the past year I heard the song plenty of times, I can hear your thoughts you know." Damien joked at Nick.

"Really?" Nick replied

"No, I have the knowledge of the multiverse, this song is very popular; however, I have been with you for the past year and i can hear your thoughts, but I have only been awakened only recently, which is why you can hear me and see me." Damien replied with a more serious tone.

"Okay, that must be because of the crisis you were telling me about." Nick said in excitement

"Exactly; however, only when you are asleep can you see and hear me, do to me bing in your soul, but that does not mean i can't hear your thoughts or give you ideas like i did to show you that you could teleport." Damien replied trying to explain to Nick what is happening.

"Oh okay, so this is my soul than or just a room that my mind has created for us to have these chats, probably due to my powers." Nick replied then immediately after " I guess Music is good for the Soul."

"Yeah.." Damien tries to reply but the bus hit a few speed humps waking up Nick, since they were in the school yard, Nick could not go bad to sleep and finish his conversation with Damien.

"Sorry dude, i have more questions for you, but i guess it's time to be a normal teenager." Nick thought remembering what Damien has told him about being able to hear his thoughts. Nick unlike many other teenagers goes to a technical for Culinary Arts. He walks in, finds his friends sitting down, he removes his bookbag sits it on the floor and goes up to the cafeteria and gets his breakfast, then walks back to his seat. "Hey guys!" Nick says trying to hide his enthusiasm about have powers.

"Hey Constar." His friend Drake replies

"Sup!" replies another of his friends Ethan. Nick sits down and starts to eat his school 'breakfast', which is a fackon egg sandwich on a muffin. A few minutes goes by and another two of his friends show up. Chris is the next on to join, he is a Drama student at the school, he is also video game nerd like Nick, who plays way too much Overwatch. He did get Nick into the game and both of them clocked in at fifty plus hours for Chris and 20 plus for Nick, Nick jokes about how Chris is addicted to the game. They all chat for the last ten minutes until homeroom begins, then they go their separate ways until lunch, all of the group are in separate trades.

Nick's first class is culinary, it starts off normal until his teacher, Chef H. gives Nick his task for the day which is to make: Chicken Alfredo, for the teacher's lunch. Nick begins and starts his prep work, all goes good until, Nick teleports into the walk-in fridge, lucky no one sees him. "That was too close!" Nick thinks to himself " Well since I'm here I'll just grab the chicken."

Nick grabs the the defrosted chicken and walks back to his station, and continues working, an hour goes by

"NICK, WORK FASTER PLEASE!" Chef H yells at Nick to pick up the paice seeing the class is almost over. Nick is just about finished the dish, but he does not argue with the Chef. He walks over to the warming box and pulls out the chicken, to add the alfredo and the pasta, instead of walking Nick looks around the room and decides to teleport to try to save time;however, when he does the Chef walks up and Nick Spills the hot chicken on the Chef.

"Oh, Shhioot, I'm so sorry Chef.." Nick tries to reply

"Sorry Nick, you just came out of nowhere. I must've not been paying attention. Ug, just clean this up."

"Yes chef." Nick replied with haste. He walks to get the broom and dust pan out of the chemical storage room, on his way there he thinks to himself, " That was why to close, I could have gotten caught." He could feel Damien's relief as seeing Nick not just use his powers and not get caught, with it being almost obvious to everyone else. The day goes on like normal, he goes through automotive arts and lunch with no mishaps; however, it's time for gym.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breaking News: Gym, Powers, and Rifts, This is Not Good:

Nick gets up from the lunch table, throws away his trash and begins to walk to gym. Nick normally like to go to gym now with his new powers and abilities, and not knowing how to control them made his heart race. It's already bad enough he almost got caught by Chef H, but this time there are over one hundred students. He was just hoping he could get by and go home, but he had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen in this class, after all the universe was not going to let him by that easy, it never does.

He walks in the gym doors and begins to walk into the changing room, unaware to Nick, Chris was right behind him. "My brother!" Chris shouted as he grabbed Nick's Shoulder. Nick jumped, he was already on edge about having to go through gym with his powers, now with Chris scaring him his heart almost stopped.

"Chris! What the Hell man" Nick exclaimed, "You almost gave me heart attack."

"Sorry man, I was just trying to scare you that's all. I didn't think you would freak out like this." Chris apologized for scaring Nick.

" No, I'm sorry I'm just not ready for gym to today, that's all, well I mean mental prepared that's it." Nick tries to cover up the real resign he did not want to be in gym. They both walk into the changing room and they both get dressed, and then they both head to the squad lines. Chris sits right behind Nick, due to the fact their last names were in alphabetical order. They go through their regular warm-up ruetten.

"Alright class listen up it's throw-up Thursday, spread out and begin One minute of walking!" Their gym coach told the class what to do. A minute goes by "Okay now jog!", and another minute goes by and the coach tells them to run. Nick begins to run, normally this is where he begins to struggle, now he his ahead of the class. Where normally he could run two full laps without getting tired and out of breath, he was able to run a full six laps in a minute without breaking a sweat. "You go Constar" the coach tells Nick with pride. After three more sets of that Nick meets back up with Chris.

"Nick, what the hell was that, you could never do that for the past three years i knew you you barely could keep up with me now i'm having problems keeping up with you, and look at you, you're not even hophen and pofen." Chris yells at Nick, mainly from shock.

"I did a lot during the summer to help improve my self, plus working must have increased my endurance, just today i really pushed myself" Nick lied to Chris hoping he would by it.

"Dude, I'm proud of you man, it just surprised me that you could run like that." Chris said cheerfully.

"Increased endurance and teleportation, what else do I have." Nick thought to himself.

"Alright class listen up, we're going to play some Dodgeball we need two captains. Chris Backu and…" he paused thinking who would make this difficult for Chris to win. "Constar, alright pick your teams."

 **5 minutes later:**

Both teams split off, and prepared to run either away to to get a ball. The coach blew his whistle, Nick run to the front of the line a grabbed a ball and faced Chris. When Nick looked at Chris he did not see him as a friend but as a foe. Nick took aim and threw the ball, it was a blur when it left Nick's hand and headed straight for Chris, WHAM! BAM! Was all you could hear as the ball hit Chris, it hit him so hard that it almost made him fall over; however, because of the speed it had hit 5 other people. Nick now had a large target on his back, everyone threw their ball at Nick. Left, right, right down, up. With extreme speed and without fail Nick dodged every last one. Sadly, every of one of the balls got a hit on his team. After a couple minutes his entire team fell. Nick only remain against horde of Chris's team. Their entire team remained against Nick, even Chris thanks to their team caching a few balls. Now it was Nick against 40. Nick picked up a ball and one of his abilities kicked in, and he had a targeting system lock on to 20 of the enemy team.

"What the hell is this" Nick thought as he stumbled back due to the shock of seeing now arrow over Chris's head, Now all 40 were locked in and Nick threw the ball, his body without command turned to Chris and released the ball. BAM BAM BAM BAM BABABA BAM! Is all you could hear after Nick threw the ball, and everyone fell. Nick did it he just won without a team.

The room fell silent and a cheer of Nick's team filled the room with Nick's name and clapping

"You go Constar! How did you do that" Their coach said

"Just luck I guess" Nick replied, lying to hide his powers but it would be in vain.

"Alright class go get changed." Nick walked in the changing room before everyone else. When Chris walked he took off his shirt and he torso was bright red and looking like he had bad sun burn.

"Yo dude, I'm sorry. I did not mean to do that." Nick apologized for his damage

"It's good dude, but dam take it easy next time.'' Chris said expecting Nick's apology.

"Will…"

 **VOOSH! CRRACK! ZOSH!**

Both Nick and Chris ran out of the changing room to see and Purple, Yellow, and Blue tear in mid air.

"What the hell is that." Nick said out loud

"That is a Rift, prepare for a fight." Damien said

"FIGHT!" Nick thought but before Damien could say anything a small flaming humanoid poofed out in front of the coach. Before the coach could move the Fireling jumped at the coach killing him.

"RUN, GET OUT!" someone shouted, everyone started to run to the door but they were blocked in. The heat of the fire made the already hot room feel like an inferno. Chris stood up and began to charge at the Fireling, before he got there the Fireling blasted fireballs at his feet, with one quick move he fell. Nick seeing his best friend get hurt, his classmates trapped, and his gym teacher dead, he felt something deep inside of his soul like the inferno in the room, the power of the fighter now engulfed him. An amber hue started to emit from Nick's hands, stomped the ground, threw his hands down, put his hands into a fist, and raised them back up, and the earth began to shake as a boulder ripped through the ground and into the air. As he punched the boulder it flew into the Fireling knocking it into the wall.

It stood up and began to blast fireballs at Nick. Before they made it halfway Nick teleported. The creature looked around the room, before it noticed. **BAM!** Nick punched the Fireling with a fist covered in rock, the Fireling crashed into the ground after flying twenty feet into the air. Nick launched himself into the with a pillar of earth. The Fireling just barely got out of the way and Nick landed, the creature leaped; however, before it could get far enough away Nick grabbed it out of the air and pulled it back into the ground. Nick got on top of it, before he could started attacking it, the Fireling smiled evilly as fire started to engulf both of them. The Fireling launched Nick into the air, before Nick hit the ceiling he teleported behind the Fireling, once again punching him with a rock fist, this time Nick released the rock, launching both the Fireling and the rock. With the force of the punch and the flying rock sent the Fireling across the room into the wall. **BANG!** The creature landed with a pile of rocks on top of its head, the Fireling's fire was now extinguished, and the room went back to normal.

Nick ran over to Chris helping back up to his feet, before anything was said an announcement came over the speaker " Attention all students and staff please evacuate the building as soon as possible, this is not a drill evacuate the building, this is not a drill, thank you!" The room that was already in a panic due to the fight, now they all looked to Nick for his help. Nick in a hurry blasted a hole into the wall opening the gym to the outside world. "EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Nick commanded his fellow classmates to leave the building, everyone except Chris left the building. "What are doing leave, now Chris"

"What the hell was that Nick, seriously. How did you do that, What was that" Chris started to question Nick

"Chris I don't have time to explain, but you have to leave now, I have to make sure everyone gets out."

"That's not your problem Nick, now listen to yourself and leave"

"It became my problem since I've gotten my powers. NOW LEAVE!"

"I'm not leaving until you do. Besides you could use a side kick."

"Chris get out now!" Before Chris could reply Nick teleported out of the room. Nick started the run through the school most of everyone had left the building in a panic; however, Nick continued on. Adventurally he came across a large group of people running trying to escape the building. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Nick screamed trying to get their attention, than his attention shifted from the stampede of people to what they were running from.

A Rift had opened behind the group of people, this time it was bigger than the one that had opened in the gymnasium. A Dalek rolled out. "Exterminate" The Dalek screeched as it prepared to fire upon the crowd. Nick quickly teleported towards the Dalek, as the Dalek fired Nick shot up a barrier in between both him and the Machine.

"RUN!" Nick commanded the crowd of people, and once again they ran as far from Nick and the Dalek. " Wait a minute I could understand it, which means the Doctor!' Nick thought to himself as he pushed the barrier into the Dalek inevitably crushing the Dalek into the wall. The barrier fell and beyond Nick's hopes the Dalek did not fall.

"Exterminate, Exterminate, Exterminate the Human!" The Dalek cried as it fired upon Nick. Instead of teleporting Nick decided to use his newly found earth powers, he quickly sunk into the ground. " Where did the Human go" the Dalek said in surprise to Nick disappearing, it depowered its gun. "Does not compute, does not compute, where is the Human." The ground began the rumble as Nick jumped out of the ground underneath the Dalek, knocking the robotic alien into the sky. Nick quickly leaped out of the way of the falling machinery. The Dalek landed in its original position, before the Dalek could move, Nick ran towards the machine grabbing its gun, pushing it up. He broke off the gun and stabbed the Dalek, piercing it's almost impenetrable casing, killing the life form inside.

"Exterminate that B*tch." After finishing his sweep of the building, Nick finally left the school. Instead of going out to everyone else to feel the hero's embrace, to see all the people he saved he left. Not saying goodbye or collecting his reward, he just left.

"There is a world out there that needs us, with the Rifts now opening out into this world and creatures from other dimensions coming through they need you Nick. I have a feeling he would be running into Chris and a few other of your friends through this adventure don't think you can escape them." Damien told Nick, as he continued walking.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The World Needs More Heroes

A month has past since Nick Constar had gotten his powers, and since then he successfully evaded the attention of the media for the most part; however, during this time, with the help of Damien Nightshade, Nick was able to learn how to use his abilities and powers with some more control than what he had. Also during this time more and more Rifts had opened and both Heroes and Villains had entered Earth: 373, sending panic throughout the people, some siding with the Heroes other with the Villains. Due to the panic and the mayhem the Federation had formed, neither hero or villain they are a government paid agency, attacking and killing whatever comes out of the Rifts.

During Nick's training Damien was able to teach Nick to use Fire, Water, and Air, along with the Earth power he learned during the fight with the Fireling. _**A few Weeks Earlier**_. "Okay, you said you could use Dragonstrike, Unrelenting Force, Gaster Blasters… why can't you teach me those Damien. They would help and with them we could in handy against the Federation." Nick asked Damien.

"Here's the thing Nick, I can only teach you the Base elements, those involve you combining certain ones, and I had to experience in person. To use but you either have to find the hero or experiment with the Bases."

 _ **Present Day.**_

During the time in between fighting and hiding, Nick was able find a base, which hides his powers release levels from the Villains as well as the Federation. Even though the Federation is not hunting Nick, it is the safest location for practicing away from people and out of view. Now asleep Nick started to talk to Damien to come up with a way to track when a Rift is going to open, before the Federation can. "Okay Damien, here's the thing: the Federation has the best technology in the world, unless you know a way to scan the multiverse for Rifts. Than we would have to attack the Feds."

"True they do have the tech. to track when a Rift opens due to the amount of energy it gives off. It would be easy to track but to get there first that's the problem. But, no there is no way to track on that opens in the multiverse due to that the coordinates are different even on the same planet. That still comes to the other problem it's only the two of use in one body we can't build something that powerful without gain negative attention." Damien replied to Nick but they both agreed they have to attack the Federation.

"Okay so when and how do we do this you are the one with the most experience?" Nick asked

"This is on you my friend, I can't tell you how to do your job, but if you want your identity to remain unknown right now you would need a costume." Damien answered.

" Well I guess I know what we are doing today, getting a disguise and stealing a scanner." Nick said enthusiastically.

" NO! We do not steal we borrowing it forever, or until we find someone who can build us a better one." Damien said jokingly

"Deal." Nick replied. After a couple minutes Nick woke up ready to get things done, first thing on the list a supersuite on that fits Nick and his powers, something that fits in. With money that he got from helping some people, he went out to the store. After a few hours he had everything he needed. A black tee shirt, dark blue jeans, a good pair of running shoes, a belt, a gym bag, and some fabric. "This is just temporary, until we find some heroes who can really help us out." Nick thought to himself hoping Damien could hear him. Among the close some tools, gloves and food. They went back to the warehouse to make the suit. He looked in a mirror and said "Well this would have to do."

After a couple more hours it was time to attack. Nick was training during the down time, he got dressed in the suit and put on the bag. The Federation had a base with a radar in every state so getting to one was easy getting in was difficult. Nick's base was only ten miles away from the base, this was not his choice the Federation built their base after Nick found his. He left the warehouse and went to the Federation's base.

He scoped around to find the radar. Right in front of him was the smallest version he could find; however, it was attached to a surveillance van. "Well this is harder than I was expecting, can't be sneaky about a locked van, but it is easier to move" Nick thought to himself, so he had to come up with a plan to get out. "Instead of taking the van at first, I should try to remove the radar and the system, Geronimo" Nick once again thought to himself, time for him to take action! He teleported into the facility and got behind the van, looking around to make sure he would not get caught. Using his advanced ability to jump, he leaped up onto the van, he looked around he before going to work. He was trying his hardest to not set off the alarm as he carefully started to remove the bolts holding down the disc. After he got all four bolts off he teleported into the van, once again looking around to avoid being caught. He carefully removed the wires and the laptop it was hooked up to, he quickly took apart the laptop to make sure there was no tracking device, he did the same on the radar. They did have a tracking device on the laptop and on the radar. "I guess they don't want anyone to have these, good" Nick thought to himself, when he teleported out of the van there were armed guards surrounding the van.

"Freeze" one said as he pointed his gun at Nick, "We have you surrounded, drop the computer and the disc." He continued trying to threaten Nick.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Nick replied making himself sound heroic.

"Open Fire!" The one guard said, Nick jumped as the started to fire, they group that was surrounding Nick shot themselves in the process. As Nick as about to land he shot a gust of air downward and teleported back to his safe house. The distance took up a lot of his energy and he passed out.

The next morning, after Nick woke up he put together the laptop, which luckily remained unlocked, and attached the wires. Before he went outside he removed his disguise, than went outside and put up the radar, which looked just like a cable dish. Not before long the computer started to beep as a Rift was about to open, Nick raced over and checked it out. "In the middle of downtown, hummm okay let's do this" Nick thought as he put back on his suit. He went to were the computer said the Rift was about to open, he did not have to wait long for the Rift to open. As it appeared it was larger than the any of the others and out came the Overwatch Carrier Jet.

"OH MY GOSH"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: On the Flip Side

On Earth: 374, we find Nick Constar, no not the Nicholas Constar of Earth: 373, this on is the reverse of 373. Earth: 374 is similar to Earth: One, in the fact the power of the multiverse flows through; however, certain heroes and villains can come through, only the ones who have the powers to control time and space. Nick is holding one of his monthly villain conferences. "Everyone shut up and sit down! We have an important maters to take care of. There are fewer of us this time the Rifts are slowly destroying this organization. Do we know what is going on?" Nick began his speech.

"No sir, but I do have some information about the dimension they are leading to, home of your doppelganger." Said a unknown voice.

"WHAT! How do you know this Chara?"

"I got word from one of YOUR minions, if you actually checked YOUR system." Chara the demon child replied to Nick, unlike the Savour of Monsters, Frisk and Chara, this one was the Distorier of Monsters.

"Interesting, how come no has come back.'' Nick asked Chara.

"Well… that dimension does not have the connection, only by Rifts which seem to be a one way ticket in, and that Nick is a 'hero' there, his powers even revile yours"

" ENOUGH! Out of you Chara, you should know your place."

"Why don't we send her over to Earth:373 to kill Nick." Nick's mistress said.

"Good idea babe, Chara when the next Rift opens you go in a kill Nick Constar of Earth:373 before he gets anymore powerful."

"What is I can't find him your unholiness, then what?" Chara replied

"Then find one of his friends, or family, or even wait for him. DO WHATEVER IT TAKES BEFORE I GET THERE!"

"Fine I will, as you wish mister constar." Chara replied. After waiting around a couple days she went into a Rift and to Earth:373.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Getting to the Alliance was Easy they Said"

"Everyone run!" Someone yelled as the carrier went through the Rift, Nick continued to stand there in awe as people in panic ran around and into him.

"Over there" a man yelled but no one could hear except Nick, this drue his attention away from the carrier. As he turned he could see that is that it was the Federation, once again trying to kill what came through the Rift.

Nick quickly turned and yelled "Don't shoot, they are the good guys, they will help you." They refused to listen to Nick as the prepared to open fire at the carrier. As they began to fire upon the carrier, Nick quickly put up a wall of Earth, this stopped the carrier. The carrier's doors quickly opened and a few members of Overwatch Jumped out.

"What is with the wall, stopping us? We got to move" Solider 76 asked Nick. It was obvious it was Nick, due to his hands glowing amber.

"They started to shoot, you might not believe but they are not good, they have planned to kill anything that comes out of the Rifts good or evil. I don't have time to explain, but I am going to need your help to stop them. Are you with me?" Nick quickly said to the members, they all shock their heads yes as the loaded their guns. "On the count of three, and I will let the wall fall, ONE! TWO! THREE!" Nick yelled at the top of his lungs as the wall fell, opening them up to the Federation.

Bullets began to fly, Nick quickly teleported around either burning them, blasting them with air, smashing them with rocks, or slicing them with water. The Federation turned their attention back to the carrier and began to blast missiles at. Nick along with Tracers teleported into the air, Nick threw small boulders as Tracer shoot them with her guns. They both successfully defend the carrier but the army was still their blocking their exit.

"YUU-GA, WA-GA-TE-KI-WO, KU-RA-U!" Hanzo shouted as he fired his arrow into the crowd of people, and two blue dragons began to fly into the federation. Knocking down 50% of the remaining troops. This gave them time to escape from the Federation. The carrier quickly landed, everyone quickly got in, except for Nick.

"Come on, the world could use some more Heros" Trace said, the others made way to allow Nick aboard. Nick leaped into the carrier and they quickly flew away before the Federation could catch up.

"Okay now explain yourself" Solider 76 commanded Nick.

"I think we should give him some time, after all he did just save us." And said to 76, this gave Nick some time to catch his breath. Everyone stood around him waiting hear what he had to say.

"Whenever you're ready." Genji said

Nick began "My name is Nicholas Constar, but my friends call me Nick for short. Long story short, I have the powers and abilities of every hero, I have another person living in my soul, who has been helping me. Those people who attacked us are known as the Federation, their mission is to kill anything thing or person who comes out the Rifts. That thing you came out of is know as a Rift, it gave me my powers. Also the multiverse is doomed unless I can stop, as we have been calling him 'The Eater of Worlds' any questions."

"How are we supposed to trust you?" Reaper questioned

"Who is other person?"zenyatta asked

"How are you supposed to stop this 'Eater of Worlds'?" Hanzo questioned.

"The other person his name is Damien Nightshade. To stop the 'Eater of Worlds' well that is one me becoming powerful enough to take he on, which I am currently not. As for trusting me, i did just save your lives, so that must give some trust." Nick answered. They kept asking him questions and one after another Nick answered them.

"Okay, what is our next course of plane?" Soldier 76 asked Nick

"Well I need my computer, that it has important information the Federation as, including location where Rifts are opening, also the location of the Alliance, and were other Federation bases are."

"Where did you get this info." Winson asked

"I stole it from them i figured it would be more use to me if i have it, also i did lead me to where your Rift was opening so i could help you, so don't say anything about me stealing it."

"Fair is fair." Sombra said, Nick gave the location of his base and quickly got everything that he needed, and then off they went.

"Okay hold one let me quickly get back in." Nick said has he set up the computer and the satellite. He quickly logged back and got the info of where the Alliance was located. "Okay if my calculation are correct it would be this giant red zone, and if you look here red means off limits so that must mean a save spot for heros or villains. I am hoping heroes." Nick said as he pointed out the location of what seemed to be the location of Alliances' base.

"What is the Alliance anyway."

"Word on the street is it is a group of Heros, and hero supporters, a perfect place for use to step up a base and they are looking for any and all heros, that even means me."

"Okay and how can we fully trust you, Nick." Reaper asked, questioning Nick's being.

" Well, you can't, I don't even know if there is such location, or if they are even still alive, but if this map says anything then there is still a chance. We could really use their help." Nick said snapping back at Reaper, staring death in the face, but unfearful.

"There is no we, you're not apart of this, not least not yet, you have to prove yourself." Soldier 76 said commanding Nick. After a couple minutes of going back and forth they all decide to listen to Nick and go to the red area on the map.

 _BANG!_ They were hit by a missile. "Everyone to your battle stations" Winston roared, 76 and Window Maker went to the gattling guns and starting to fire upon the Federation ships. Without hesitation Nick teleported to the top of the Carrier. It started to downpour rain, lighten light up the sky, making Nick visible momentarily, and the thunder shook the the sky. Nick dashed across the ship, evading gunfire as he leaped into the sky as he started soar into the sky he unleashed a brigade of fireballs at the enemy ships. Most were direct hits, others missed, but the ships were still standing. Nick started to fall, he could not teleport to any ships, they were too far for the amount of energy Nick had left from the previous fight.

"Is he, is he dead?" Tracer asked, watching Nick fall from the sky.

"I guess he was not as powerful as he said, I knew it, he's soul is mine." Reaper said in glee

"I'll go bring him back, he is still useful." Mercey said as she walked to the door, she was about to open the door as 76 stopped her.

"We don't need anyone else to die, not tonight."

He started to focus on flying, he started to surround himself in a fiery red aura. The aura began to encircle Nick, increasing in power. As Nick was about to hit the ground, he put his feet below him, and then he launched himself into the air, and fiery wings sprouted from Nick's back and he soar into the sky. "LOOK!" Tracer said watching a yellow-red hued Nick fly into the sky. The aura flew off of Nick and he's wings spread. He began to fly around the enemy ships, putting direct shoots upon the ships' rotors blowing them up. He flew back to the carrier to take care of the incoming missiles. He started to sway his arms, as he was fanning a flame with the power of air, as he was doing that the missiles blew up and the remaining Federation ships began to sway, left and right, knocking some of the ships into one another. Nick began to fly once again this time shooting fire beams the the remaining ships, completely destroying them.

He flew back to the carrier and teleported back in. When he did he passed out, due the power lostage that he had from, using a new more powerful ability, and the constant attacks from the Federation. It time for him to sleep. After a couple hours he was awakened by Reaper. "We are here."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Time to Face Your Fears

A year has passed since Nick, along with the members of Overwatch arrived in the capital of the Alliance. This was the home of the heroes who were able to escape the Federation, a safe zone for heroes and other beings that come out of the Rifts. During this time Nick trained his powers and abilities, thanks to Zenyatta he was able to gain the powers of soul, and energy, Hanzo was then able to teach him Dragonstrike, Genji then taught him dragonblade. Also during this time Nick found out that he can master any weapon by just picking it up. Nick did not just train his powers and his body, but his mind giving himself more knowledge about who he was fighting. The figure that Damien fought and died too, Nick was not able to be found in any books, this did make Nick less nervous about fighting him, but it was still there.

"Okay, Nick was it." Tony Stark asked Nick, who was getting ready.

"Yes, sir. I'm ready for my first mission for the League of Heroes." Nick replied with the most enthusiasm someone who was going to risk their lives could have.

"Good, you're going back to your high school, our spies found out the demon child Chara, is hold up the place." Tony reformed Nick

"Okay, and." Nick said.

"She is looking for you, she has captives, civilians they are around your age." Tony said, this put Nick in shock, to go back to a place where it all began, to face someone so powerful.

"Okay, so what should I do?" Nick asked.

"That is up to you, this will prove yourself as a hero." Tony replied this somewhat relieved Nick. It was not the responsibility that frightened him, it was Chara. After a couple minutes of thinking and coming up with a plan to make it out alive, with his friends. Nick decided to make a small strike team, so he picked Hanzo and Reaper, giving him the sneaking advantage. After the journey back to the school, Nick's heart began to race, and adrenaline pumped through his veins. They enter the school, by the gym.

"Huh, it's like it never happened." Nick said, he started to remember the day, when the Rifts open, the Fireling killing his gym teacher, and the decisions he had to make. This flooded him with dread and anger, he thought to himself "If only I did not leave i could have stopped all this from happening, I could have protected them." After wandering the halls for a while around the gym, they all started to head to the main lobby. Nick walked in first, as he peaked around the corner he could see his friends: Chris, Matt, John, and Juliet. As they could see him, they all shocked their heads no, but as soon Nick noticed, he heard a voice, one that sounded like his.

"I knew you would show up." Nick turned his head to where the voice was coming from, and there were two people standing there, both he knew Chara and someone who looked just liked him. As Hanzo and Reaper tried to walk in they were stopped by an invisible barrier, neither of them could get through, no matter what they did. "You look confused, like you have seen a ghost."

"Who the hell are you, why do you look like me?" Nick asked.

"Why I am you. Well not exactly like you, I'm the opposite of you personality wise, if you are good then I am evil." Evil Nick said

"Just let, my friends go, it's me you want not them. They have nothing to do with this." Nick said.

"Oh they do, they will watch you die, then they will die." Evil Nick said

"Than you are going down!" Nick screamed. He teleported; however, He was caught by the Evil version of him. "What the?" Nick said as the floated in the air.

"I am stronger than you Nick, now prepare to die." The evilier version said

as he through Nick into the wall, Nick let out a yelp, never in his time with his powers has he faced someone stronger than him, or who could catch him mid teleport. Nick quickly got back up and leaped at the dark figure, with a fist full of flames ready to punch. As he got ready for impact Evil Nick teleport on top of Nick and jumped off of his back, pushing Nick to the ground. He landed on a table breaking it in half, Nick stud back up, he was failing in front of his friends and loved ones, they watched in fear as Nick was being beaten from all angles.

Nick tried to block the punches from the darker version of him beat him. Nick surrounded himself with flames, to push away evil Nick. Nick turned around and began to shoot electricity out of his finger tips, zapping the other Nick. Chara seeing her "friend" be electrocuted she ran towards Nick, and swung his knife at Nick, creating a red line that flew towards Nick. Nick quickly teleported away, allowing evil Nick to gain his footing. He summoned another set of Gaster Blasters, this time Nick evaded every shoot. "This is getting interesting." Evil Nick said, watching Nick evade with ease.

"How can you summon Gaster Blasters, Sans would never train you." Nick said firing fire blasts at the dark version at him.

Putting up a wall of rocks to block the oncoming fire blasts. "These are not the regular Gaster Blasters you are acquainted with, these are my own version." Evil Nick said. He sent another set of Gaster Blasters more than before, this time completely surrounding Nick. Nick quickly created a barrier surrounding himself with rocks. The power of all the blasters, broke through the barrier and hit Nick. Nick could not teleport away due to the fact he could not concentrate on a location in that proximity. Nick collapsed on to the ground. Evil Nick summoned his own variation of Undyne's spears, he threw them into Nick's hands knocking Nick down, "Now die Hero!" He screamed as he pounced onto Nick and stabbing him in the chest.

As Evil Nick stood victorious over Nick's corpse " See your hero dead, now it is your turn to die, Chara do your thing". Chara moved to attack Hanzo and Reaper, who stood helpless, to watch their friend die, both were filled with Rage. The cries of his friends and family filled the room, cries of fear and sadness.

Nick's body began to glow a bright blue, his body began to levitate the power of both souls, and the cries of the Multiverse resonated throughout Nick's being. The holes Nick body glew the brightest as they healed. The glow moved to his eyes and his hands, the aura was extremely bright, it light up the entire room. Evil Nick turned around to see his fallen victim rise and stand on his own feet. "How are you still alive!" Evil Nick said surprised that Nick was standing.

"The power of the Multiverse. Now I recommend you run or fight." Nick's voice echoed, sounding like there were other people speaking along with him.

"Now there is a challenge, this should be fun." Evil Nick said charging at Nick, as he got close Nick prepared his defence. Evil Nick tried his old attack on Nick, but every time he swung Nick blocked. With every hit a flash of energy was created from Nick's blocks. Nick teleported a couple feet from evil Nick, he fired a beam of light evil Nick fired a beam of darkness. The beams collided together, the hum was intense. The clash of both beams put a lot of stress on both Nicks, the power struggle to show who was stronger. Their power equalled out, even Nick in his his most powerful form could not outrank his evil doppelganger. Than evil Nick drew on his rage."I will strike you down!" Evil Nick said as the beam got closer to Nick. "Now die" The beam got a close to Nick's hands as it could without touching, than Nick's eyes began to glow brighter becoming from a light blue to a bright blue, like the blue of a crayon. The red beam began to get push closer to evil Nick by Nick's beam of light. "What is happening, how are you winning!" Evil Nick said as the blue beam came in contact with is body. The immense power knocked Evil Nick back.

"The power of the soul is more powerful than your anger." Now it is time to finish you off." Nick said with his voice an echo.

"Let's go before it's too late." Chara said.

"I agree, until next time boy." Evil Nick said as he and Chara teleported in a smoke of darkness. Nick's eyes, heads, and voice went back to normal, as he gained his regular form the barrier that once held back Hanzo and Reaper went away.

"What was that, you were dead?" Reaper questioned Nick, who seemingly .

"Now I have some explaining to do, huh."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: You Need a Break.

The ride back to the alliance base was gurling, the only sound that was heard the engines, and it felt like an eternity to get back. Chris was the first to break the silence "So you are a member of Overwatch now?"

"No." Nick said simply.

"Oh, okay. Than why are they here." Chris asked again, trying to get as much out of Nick as he could

"Them and myself are apart of the Alliance of Heroes, you see over a year ago I found myself tracking a Rift that opened and these guys came out. I was able to just barely beat the Federation to the opening." After explaining how he joined the Alliance the carrier became silent again.

After a couple of minutes Hanzo broke the silence again, "he saved us, and with his help we were able to get to the Alliance base, after that we helped him train to use his powers and abilities."

"Oh." Chris replied

"Listen guys, I am sorry I am sorry I left, without saying anything. I just didn't want the publicity that would come with have these powers." Nick said trying to explain why he left.

"We are not mad at you for leaving Nick, if it was any of us we would probably do the same thing. It's just that other version of you, from another dimension." John said giving Nick some more closure.

"Yeah, if you did stay you would not be as powerful as you are now." Juliet said.

"You all don't get it, I did and I almost lost in the energy clash, he is more powerful than me, and he is the least of my worries, you see there is this unknown darkness that is destroying the Multiverse. I have a theory that he is the reason the rifts are opening." Nick said a bit angrily

" A theory, how did you come up this that?" Reaper asked Nick, sceptical about Nick's research.

"Yes just a theory, but it makes sense. I mean the energy it gives off has to come from somewhere, I mean I tried countless of times to create on, using my powers and abilities." Nick responded

"It does not hold up on it, how can you prove it." John said, nodding his head at Reaper, trying to prove Nick wrong.

"I did ask the Doctor to see if it would, he agrees to a point, but the evidence is there. But there no way to prove it completely, but you try to explain how the Rifts are opening." Nick reformed, the room fell silent once again, no one had a way to try to prove him wrong. An hour passed nothing but the sound of the engines filled the carrier and then the agonizing trip was over, they finally got back to the Alliance base, which at this point looked more like a city than ever before, and in the middle was the Hall of Heroes, which Nick helped build and is the main headquarters of the Alliance of Heroes. Nick told Hanzo and Reaper to take his friends back to his house as he went to report the mission back to Tony, Nick walked in through the main hall, he finally got to the the lab, where Stark normally spends his time, training new heroes to make gadgets, weapons, and other electronic devices. "Mr. Stark mind if I speak with you about the mission." Nick asked.

"Sure, this way to my office." Tony said greeting Nick pointing towards an elevator that lead to the board room. Nick took the elevator with Tony, he thought to himself "This is worse than the carrier ride, and this is only going to take a minute to get to the top." The elevator reached the top.

"What is wrong Nick, you seem upset." Tony asked

"The mission, didn't really go as planned." Nick started but Tony stopped him.

"I know what you are going to say, Chara got a way." Tony told Nick

"Yes that, but there is an evilier version of me, who is more powerful. Other than that it was a success." Nick said.

"Not all missions are win or lose, yes that is a major thing, that has to be reported to the console, but since you and your team made back alive, with your friends, than you did exactly what you were supposed to do. For that you pass your final test, congrats Nick, we will be instated immediately." Tony said, this filled Nick with pride and joy.

"Thank you Mr. Stark" Nick said.

"You're welcome Nick, in a couple days we will have you will have full as a hero and will be given the perks of being one. This will give full access to the computers, labs, training rooms, and the ability to go on any mission that you feel it." Tony told Nick "Someone will contact you on when the ceremony is happening until then you are free to go."

"Okay, I will see you then, once again thank you." Nick said as he left the room, after leaving the labs he went directly to the training room, and began to train. A few hours went by, and his friends noticed Nick was not coming back, Zenyatta had an idea where Nick was. He went to the training room, and went over to Nick, and just watched. Shortly after Genji and Juliet arrived, they saw Nick trying to firing full beams of light.

"Master what he doing, he seems to be draining his energy." Genji asked Zenyatta, watching Nick.

"It seems he is trying to summon a new power." Zenyatta replied.

"I know I can do it, I've did this before. Why can't I do it." Nick started to scream, putting every bit of his being into trying to fire the beams of light.

"What are you trying to do, apprentice." Genji asked, Nick to get a hold of Nick; however, he did not respond. "Nick stop before you hurt yourself!" Genji screamed, but Nick did not stop.

"I have to do this, he is more powerful than me." Nick said pushing himself further.

"Nick please stop, you don't need to do this to yourself." Juliet started cry, this did not faze Nick. Than to the surprise to everyone Nick started to fire the beams of light; however, when he hit the target, the energy that he put in exploded and knocked Nick back. All three of them screamed his name as Nick fell back. Nick stood back up and began to fire the beam again.

"Nick stop you are going to hurt yourself, or worse." Zenyatta cried out to Nick.

"I have to learn how to activate my full power, I need to know so I can stop him." Nick screamed out, trying to get his voice louder than the sound of them beams.

"Who are you talking about, if you're talking about the dark figure then you have time." Genji screamed, the roar of the beams glowing louder and louder as Nick put more energy into the beams.

"The evil version of me, he is more powerful than me I have to do this." Nick yelled.

"You already created them beam of light and you can keep it stable, what are you trying to accomplish by done this." Juliet screamed as the beams sound drew louder and louder.

"My full form, the strongest I am able to get, if it only activates when I die then we are all done for." Nick screamed.

"This is not the way to do it, this WILL kill you Nick." Zenyatta shouted, trying to reach Nick with his words. Nick began to cry, but due to his advanced aiming he was still able to hold the beams in place.

"You don't get this, if I can't defeat him, then how can I beat the Destroyer of Dimensions." Nick cried out. Nick put his full power into the beams, he could not control them anymore, the room fill with light, than **BOOM** , Nick was sent back into the wall. Juliet ran over and held Nick in her arms. Nick drained his energy enough to pass out. "Owh, oh hey Damien."

"Nick what were you thinking, you could have gotten us killed, again. I get it, I really do, but you can't stress your body out like this definitely right after your battle with that evil version of you." Damien said in a stern voice.

"What would you like me to do, besides how else to I gain more energy, how do I get my full power, how else am I able to defeat the dark figure that you were killed by." Nick started to shout.

"You have no room to talk, I've done nothing but look out for you, and train you to use your powers." Damien shouted back.

"Look out for me, it seems if I die, you die to. So don't tell me that you have been looking out for me, where were you when I die." Nick shouted.

"I die too, welcome to my world I was killed twice, and I hate it, cause I can feel you pain. Just like you I felt those stabs, I felt the want to be Gaster Blasters, listen I get that you are made but this is not helping so i suggest you take a break from training and fighting for a couple days." Damien said as he pushed Nick waking him up. When Nick woke up he found Juliet holding him and their bodies glowing in a green aura.

"Please wake up, please wake up" Juliet was saying, again and again she was using her powers. She like some of the people of Earth: One had powers, unlike Nick and Damien she had only one. She was healing Nick she repeated "Please wake up, please wake up."

"What the?" Nick mumbled, and Juliet face lit up and she hugged Nick, in tears.

"You're okey, you're okay." She said.

"Yah just knocked myself out that's all." Nick said, getting back on his feet.

"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" Juliet said smacking Nick, they both just smiled at each other. Nick stood up, then helped Juliet back up to her feet.

"Come you two, let us leave and go home." Zenyatta said waving towards the door. Nick and Juliet shook their heads yes, and walked out of the room. They walked through the town, after about thirty minutes of walking, Juliet decided they should go to the local club, in the middle of town. Nick agreed to go; however, the same could not be said about Zenyatta or Genji, they went back home. Nick call up Chris, John, and a few other of his friends. They enter the club and the music was bumping, the floor shuck outside of the building, and the inside felt like there was an earthquake. Nick and Juliet found a table, shortly after John and Chris arrived they order their drinks and food. Juliet pulled Nick onto the dance floor.

"Ha, I don't dance." Nick said nervously he never like a large crowd, which was the main reason why Nick left the school. Juliet noticed Nick was getting angsty

"Hey, look at me, am I the only one here. Come on just let go Nick." Juliet held onto Nick keeping him from leaving. Nick began to dance and after a while he forgot that he was in public and let go of his angst and just relaxed. After a while he noticed that almost two hours had past, both him and Juliet went back to the table and began to eat their cold food, after another two hours they left. Nick walked Juliet back to her house, than Nick walked to his house, he walked to his bed and pasted out. Before long he was back in front of Damien.

"Listen Damien, I am sorry you were right. I really did need a break from training


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nightmare

However it was not Damien, the figure flew directly at Nick, he tried to move but the figure flew right into Nick. He let out a loud scream, the pain was unbearable, then the sky went red, it was a waste land. Buildings were no fire and people were burning alive, all he could hear we the screams of the innocent, he look around and saw his friends burning to the bone. "NO, NO, NO!" Nick screamed but he could not wake up no matter what he tried. He fell down in tears, all of a sudden he was in a golden hallway and in front of him was Sans.

"Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like today kids like you." Sans said as his eyes went black.

"Sans no, please no!" Nick tried to scream.

"SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL" Sans said, his left eye turned blue as he summoned Gaster Blasters they all fired upon Nick. Nick ran trying to evade the the blasts but he could not move his legs. The pain was worse than when the evil version of him used the attack, but Nick was not killed. Sans picked up Nick by his soul, and then started to through Nick into the walls, Nick felt every hit even though he knew he was dreaming, Sans finally dropped Nick after throwing him around. Nick was right in front of Sans "Get dunked on brat" Sans said, as bones shot up from the ground into Nick's body.

Nick opened his eyes and realized he was flying, he looked around and saw Damien fight, what looked like the dark figure. Nick was almost forced to watch Damien's last fight, he saw the dark figure knock Damien around and watched Damien's death. Then the dark figure looked at Nick, and then flew at him. Nick was now in front of Chara. "No...? Hmmm... How curious. You must have misunderstood. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" Chara said as her eyes began to droop black ooze and charge at Nick. Nick screamed once again closing his eyes praying he would wake up in his bed and not in another nightmare. Nick opened his eyes in front of him was the evil version of himself standing in front of him.

"Finally this is a dream I can get behind." Nick thought to himself; however, he still could not move, but he could not see the problem with it this time. His hands moved and they started to glow a bright blue, like Sans' eyes, he summoned three Gaster Blasters, but has they started to fire, the image changed from Evil Nick to Juliet. He tried so hard to stop what he was about to do, but no matter what he could not stop it. The Gaster Blasters fired, Juliet screamed as she glew green, trying to heal herself. "No, No, No! This can not be happening, no not again" Nick cried out, he started to cry.

He woke up, in tears. Finally the Nightmare was over. Nick sat up and cried, he has not experienced that since he had his powers, well never that extreme. "Why would I try to kill her, I would never hurt her, Why?" Nick cried, never before has he felt to defeated, never before so sad, never so hurt. He was still in pain from the Sans' fight, though he did not care about that, he was focusing on what he did to Juliet in his dream. After a few minuted Nick pulled himself together, and checked the time it read _1:35 am_ , "Well back to bed" he thought to himself. He fell back asleep, once again he was in front of Damien, this time it was not a nightmare.

"So you had a Nightmare, it was bad. You saw a lot and felt a lot, huh? Damien said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, I felt every hit, but I can't believe I did all of that, why?" Nick asked, Damien looked at Nick and began his speech.

"Due to our powers our dreams are not like everyone else's. We dream of events that **HAVE** happened, **WILL** happen, or will **NOT** happen. The reason why you can feel it well that it so you can become stronger, like what happened with Sans." Damien said. "Do you have any questions?" Damien asked.

"So what about the thing with Chara, Juliet, or your death?" Nick asked

"You saw my death, huh? Well anyway it was to teach you about my past or our enemy. The thing with Chara, that was to show you her true strength, and the thing with Juliet that was to show you what you are capable of." Damien responded.

"Okay, last question. Why do you know this?" Nick asked this time now wondering how Damien could read his dreams.

"Well Nick, after so many dreams you learn what they mean, also I was taught some of the meanings; however, that was controlled. Over time I was able to learn to manipulate dreams, your dreams. Before you even knew about me I was working on getting you prepared for the day you would need your powers, but I could not control what you saw, I just want to teach you this before this happened to you without my help." Damien said giving Nick the sense of relief he needed.

Nick smiled in relief, and noded. He looked around the familiar space one last time, as he did he did notice that he was pretty bruised up. "You could gone without the bruises, for a trial, but you know what I feel better than before." Nick woke up, this time with no intentions of fallen back asleep, he checked his body and just as he expected he looked like he got in a fight, and lost. "If it wasn't for my healing factor I would have broken bones." He thought to himself as he watched the bruises leave his body as it healed. "At this rate I could get shot in the head and be fine." Nick looked around his room, just to make sure he was awake, the sun in his eyes told him he was not wrong. The nightmare was over, in the dream world.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Now You are Gonna Have a Bad Time

5 months past, since Nick had his nightmare that was created by Damien, to of course teach him about how his nightmares work now that he has powers. Juliet began her training, and has became suffisant in healing plants and very minor injuries, but she was just as determined as Nick to learn how to learn her powers. 2 months ago Nick and the leaders of the Alliance came up with a plan to help stop the Federation; however, it was really risky but they all agreed. The plan was for Nick to go and join the Federation under a fake name and to help whatever came out of a Rift or to stop it. Also to gain more information on what the Federation knew about the Rifts or if the Alliance had the upper hand.

Nick went and go accepted into the Federation, under the name: Damien Nightshade. Lucky for Nick his powers allowed him to climb the ranks and pass the tests in a matter of a couple weeks. His extreme accuracy and ability to learn any weapon just but touching it gave him the upper hand; however, he was still at the bottom of the ranks in the actual Federation army which gave him the upper hand and made it easy for him to trick others into believing he was a hunter before the Rifts. They were now on the hunt, the hunt to a Rift that had recently opened, Nick was hoping for new heroes mainly to stop being with the Federation and for new powers; however, it was dangerous extremely dangerous.

After hours of searching in the area of where their system picked up the location where it should open, but the Rifts were unpredictable on were the exact location was. Nick helped set up the blockade, making sure that he had an easy way move around, he did have a great tactical advantage knowing where the weak points were, and the points of interest. After two hours the blockade was set up, and Nick was positioned in the front, _Perfect_ he thought to himself just where he wanted to be now he could see who he was about to fight. Less than thirty minutes later a large flash of light followed by smaller flashes and the sound of electricity, than flashes of purple and blue lightning bolts sparked out of nowhere and a Rift opened. Everyone pointed their guns their fingers on the trigger, all except Nick, he moved more slowly trying to put on a show. A minute later what looked like a small child walked through, Nick took out his binoculars to see who or what it was. When he did he saw a human he instantly screamed "DO NOT FIRE!" everyone lowered their weapons.

The commander then told Nick" We are supposed to kill whatever comes through the Rift why did you tell them not to shoot."

"Because Commander it's a HUMAN child"

"IT DOES NOT MATTER! Now you will have to kill it." The Commander ordered. Nick nodded in agreeance, but he had a plan. Nick took another look through the binoculars one more time to see it was Frisk, from undertale he started to aim, not knowing if this was Genocide Frisk or Pacifist Frisk. Then he fired no at them but that the building behind them, being sure to miss, the men behind Nick were in shock that he would miss, Nick was only testing to see if they would attack. Nick's assumptions were put to rest definitely when Sans walked through. Nick teleported to Frisk and Sans and told them not to worry, gunfire erupted Nick quickly turned around and put up a massive wall of fire and he screamed "YOU WILL NEVER HURT THESE PEOPLE!" Nick message the Alliance which to his surprise, some of the Overwatch members where only couple of blocks away ready for Nick.

"so are these friends of yours" Sans asked Nick when he showed up.

"Far from it"

"so is the kid safe" Sans said as his eyes turned black, showing Nick he was serious.

"Yep."

"good" Sans said as his eyes turned back to normal

"You should help Frisk get to safety I'll keep everyone protected"

"nah, you seems like you need help. besides its seems you have a lot to explain here." Sans said his right eye turning blue. Helicopters flew over Nick, Sans, and Frisk they started to aim at them.

"Sans get the others to the roof tops I'll handle the copters." the ground began to rumble "and tanks…" Nick said as a red aura surrounded him, red dragon wings, almost resemblant of demon wings sprouted from his back. Sans did not listen. Nick started to blast the helicopters with fire bombs, to his surprise that they had stronger armor than before it would take more shoots to take them down, Sans' right eye turned blue as his left went black.

"Sans where are we, this is not the Underground or our home" Papyrus said as he came out of the Rift.

"i have no idea bro, oh hey guys" Sans said as Toriel carrying Flowery, Asgore, Undyne holding Alphas' hand, and Mettaton came through the Rift. Nick was still holding of the helicopters he took down three, but he barely took down half of them. Nick was getting exhausted, he could barely keep up but he was filled with a new power one most have naturally, but this time it was more powerful more energized than normal, he was filled with Determination the power to resist your own death. Nick felt more energy and the exhaustion left, the feeling of letting these people down gave him the strength to fight on. Nick flew back down to the others, still being protected from the ground groups by the wall of fire.

Nick pulled up his sleeve on his left arm, to reveal a communicator, he messaged in with the federation "Hey guys we are gonna need a pick up." He said but the communication relays were being jammed from. "Damn it, no way to communicate, welp guys we have no backup." Nick said looking at the monsters and the human child.

"I'm always in for a fight." Undyne said summoning a spear out of thin air.

"Don't worry Human, I the great Papyrus will help you stop these attackers."

" Human even though we have not met, we will help you." The king of monsters Asgore said to Nick.

"YEAH, don't worry Punk we'll help you. Undyne said once again. They all prepared their attacks, even Sans. Frisk activated Mettaton's EX mode, Fire arose from both Asgore and Toriel's hands, Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster.

"My child take Flowery and go hide." Toriel said handing Flowery to Frisk. Frisk took Flowery and hid behind the group, not knowing where to go. Nick changed his aura from red to light yellow, angel like wings sprouted from his back, and a ball of wind in his hand, he called upon the power of air.

"THREE, TWO, ONE!" Nick shouted as the wall of fire vanished into thin air. As soon as it did even charged spears, bones, and fire where flying all over the place. Nick flew in between all the tanks blasting them along away. He stilled had to worry about the helicopters flying above. Nick changed his aura again from light yellow to amber, he landed on his feet, as he turned around he stomped his foot and pushed up with his hands. A pillar of earth pushed him up in the air, he jumped out of the way just in time for it to hit the copter. As he started to fall he switched he aura back to red, his demon wings grew again as he started to blast them again. It still was not enough though, Undyne shot a spear the helicopters but it missed, but Nick flew over and grabbed it.

All the information about it, from the powers used to the way to summon/ make one. Nick was filled with this new weapon, he just gained a new power. The spear evaporated into nothingness, but it was enough for Nick to know its fell, he thought about it, from the temperature to the actual fell of it, he summoned it. Then he summoned others that were just like Undyne's, he made them fly into the copters, they did more damage than his fire blasts, he was very pleased with this.

He started to take them down, with the more spears he was able to summon, he started only being able to summon and fire up to three at a time, but only a couple of minutes he was firing up to five at time. One by one the copters exploded mid air, and thanks to Sans' summoning of Gaster Blasters, no one got hurt by the shrapnel. Nick flew back down, a new vehicle one Nick ever seen before arrived, to aid the Federation. It was tank like, but much, much larger, it was a mobile battle station with a massive barrel, it started to aim at them. Nick summoned a wall of stone, just as it began to fire, a massive laser beam was shot, it destroyed the wall with no problem.

"Everyone scatter!" Nick shouted and everyone ran, except Frisk.

"FRISK now would be a good time to RUN." Flowery screamed in fear. Frisk nodded and began to run, but she was not faster than light. Nick noticed the battle station started to aim at Frisk, without thinking Nick teleported in front of Frisk and Flowery.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The True Power Unleashed

Nick felt his body get fueled with dimensional energy once again "It's happening again" he thought to himself as his mind went black. The amount of energy Nick felt through his body was like no other experience he felt before, he was hoping this was him once again going into his ultimate form. His body once again was surrounded by the fiery blue aura, his eyes were glowing blue, the light blue of when he did this before, now was different, he was not dead, he was conscious, and he felt every part of it. The beam was about to hit all three of them, until Nick stuck out his hand, the laser was absorbed.

Nick started to hover, he started to fly at sub-sound, every time the battle station fired he punched, destroying every beam until he was halfway there. They fired a longer lasting beam, one more powerful than the last. Nick then fired his own beam of light, man versus machine, and Nick was winning. The resistor on the cannon could not take Nick's energy, it exploded from the surge of pure energy. Nick smiled as he flew at the same speed.

He punched a hole right through the hule of the station. Never before never of any of the monsters or Frisk saw the amount of bright blue light coming out of anything, like Nick in the Federation Mobile Battle Station. When Nick came back out there was no doubt that there were any survivors, when Nick landed the station exploded. "Huh, I was expecting for it to explode sooner." Nick voice echoed, as the sound of the flames radiated from the now ruble. Nick turned back to his normal self, looking at the monsters now astounded faces. Sans picked up Nick by his soul and threw him into a wall of one of the surrounded buildings.

"Sans what's the meaning of this" Toriel said on shock that Sans would do such a thing definitely to someone who would help them.

" he killed them tor, whether they were good or evil he still killed them." Sans said looking at Nick, who did not look like he was going to fight back.

"Sans let me explain myself, I'm on your side." Nick screamed, his fear was shown through his voice.

" you have one chance" Sans said as his right eye turned blue, Nick knew he was serious, no amount of joking would stop him, Nick took a deep breath. Nick told them everything, from day one about his powers, to the federation. Nick was about to continue and tell him about the fight with the evil version of him and of course Chara.

"Hello everyone, nice to see all of you all are here, safely." Sans let Nick go, and turned around to see who was talking, Nick teleported next to Sans, to see who was talking. Nick saw everyone's face was shot with fear, Nick lifted his head up, and when he did he wished it was not who it was.

" CHARA!?" Nick screamed, as he fire a ball of fire towards the demon child, they moved out of the way with lightning fast speeds. Everyone went into a defensive positions, Chara was fast, fast enough to block Undyne's quickest attack. Nick summoned a newer aura one that he barely used, a violet aura, he shot electricity from his fingers at Chara. Chara still dodged, everyone started to attack, lightning, fire, bones, spears, pellets,bombs, everyone tried and Chara still lived, they just like Frisk had determination, the ability to persist after death. Nick sprouted light blue dragon like wings with yellow stripes, he quickly took off, flying faster than ever before.

He attacked non stop; however, Chara was just barely quick enough to evade Nick's attacks. Between the attacks, and Nick's speed and constant teleporting, Chara finally fell, they were on one hp, and was struggling to keep their breath. Out of breath and beaten they surrendered seeing the they could not win against, Nick, Frisk, and the Monsters. Before Nick could encase them in a rock holding cell, the evil version of Nick teleported to Chara, and teleported away before anyone could stop them. Finally they had an advantage of the Alliance of Villains, and most important the advantage over Nick's evil duplicate.

Nick tired once again to call in to the Hero Alliance but the single was still cut. They had to walk, Nick went over to one of the small stations the Federation put up before the Rift opened, there was not much but there was a map of the location they were in. New York City, Nick knew that it was no longer a safe place, but Nick did a place, one that he has not been to for a long time, but one that would welcome him back, his old home. It was so long, but it was time that he made the visit after so many years of not being there, or seeing his family.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The long walk home.

"So where are we going, human." Papyrus said as they started to walk the distance the New Jersey, it would take at least a day, of non stop walking to get there, luckily New York was also abandoned due to the Alliance of Villains taking hold of it.

"Well Pap, we are going to a safe place, where we can get a pick up from the Alliance of Heroes." Nick said, he might have lied about New Jersey being a safe place, or that his family was still there, but from what he was told New Jersey is relatively a safe place, as safe as any other place since the the Rifts.

"So what is your name? We did not get it, and how do you know ours." Frisk asked, Nick still had some explaining to do, about his past life, and about them.

"Well, to answer your first question my name is Nicholas Constar, I am 19 now, it has been 2 years give or take, since I have have gotten my powers. The reason I know who you all are, in this world you are all in a video game." Nick answered and because of the past events no one questioned him about their existence.

" okay my turn, how come your soul was heavy when i lifted you up, it felt like there was another soul there" Sans asked.

"Well to answer your question Sans, there is another soul in me, long before this all happened, in another dimension there was another like me his name is Damien Nightshade, when he died his powers and his soul merge with me. Giving me my powers and well another soul." Nick said while looking around, they weren't safe where they are at.

" that will explain that, well how about chara?" Sans asked

"I don't know, how she is here or how she is separated from Frisk." Nick answered as honestly. They continued on walking the continue, the silence cutting deeper, it was almost frightening. No one spoke for almost a mile, Nick could not take it he started to hum, the song was one only two of them heard, _His Theme_. Flowery was in shock and Frisk was skipping to the rhythm. Still Nick hated the fact no one was there, no one was alive it seemed the city that never sleeps was in a coma not to be awakened until the Rifts stopped, until things went back to normal. The humming echoed through the quiet streets, Nick stopped humming but Frisk kept going.

Every time Nick turned around he could see Flowery looking behind them, so Nick inherently asked "What are you looking at?" The silence broke.

"None of your business, anyway" Flowery hissed, Nick looked concerned "Ever since Chara showed up, my nerves have been on end okay, I don't want to die again, and who was that, who saved them." Flowery asked. Nick told them about his evil self.

" I still can not believe a child could do such horrific things," Toriel said sadly.

"Toriel, that Chara is not the child you loved all those years ago, that child is demented full of hatred, and fill with LOVE not love. They are the angel of death." Nick said calmly. After ten minutes Nick sprouted his wings to scout the area ahead to make sure no one was going to pop out of nowhere to try to kill them.

They were still another two hours out from New Jersey, but foot Nick was still flying he was getting really tried he would have to land and get rest, his determination was giving out. At this point Nick was no longer looking for enemies, but from a vehicle that was not stuck or empty on gas, since all the people left they seem to take everything with them. Nick could no longer take it and everyone else seemed like they too needed the rest, Nick found a place. It had a metal small awning and some wood for a fire. Nick singled them to the location, he got as close to the ground but as he did, he had a small crash landing. He was fine his body could no longer take it.

Nick fell asleep, Asgore lit the fire. Night fell and Papyrus and Flowery took shifts, they were still in Villain territory. Nick was the only one who could sleep like a rock, everyone was still shaken up by not just coming through the Rift, but Chara everyone knew what happened in the Underground, and the past timelines, due to the Rift. It seemed they gained the knowledge of their world when they stepped through, but it didn't hit them until they saw Chara, it showed them that there past was still around, not to let them forget.

Flowery was still on edge even knowing he was safe, between the betrayal and his past fear of Chara. His old sibling came back from death just to kill, this thought kept him scared. After a couple hours Nick woke up, he looked out side he saw everyone was still awake, he then looked at his communicator, it was Mid-Night and he still had not single to call the alliance. "Hey why don't you all get some sleep?" Nick said, they all looked behind them to see Nick was awake.

"We can't sleep, my child." Toriel started

"The fear." Flowery continued.

" the memories." Sans followed up with, his eyes went black.

"The Betrayal." Papyrus continued

"The hatred" Undyne said showing her teeth. They all had a reason to stay awake, due to seeing Chara again the memories were real, not just dreams. Nick knew they could not sleep until they were out of New York, at least then they had the safety of distance on Chara, and only Nick knows where his family might still be.

"Hey Nick can we please get moving again." Frisk asked Nick, so Nick got up, he knew there was nothing he could do to help them.

"So let's get going, we have now the safety of the Night." Nick said, and at that point everyone got up and started to walk, once again they were in the city, after five hours they were finally out of the city and on the bridge to New Jersey. Nick looked at his communicator still nothing, he looked at everyone with disappointment "I guess we are still too close to the jammer" He said showing everyone the empty bars.

They walked to the nears train station, using the money he had from the Alliance, he bought everyone tickets for the train and a bus as close to his hometown as possible. The train ride was about an hour long they got off, then on the bus for about twenty minutes. Nick was almost home, he could feel the fear of facing his family after two or so years. After another thirty minute walk they were in front of his hous.

They didn't even have to walk any closer than the driveway, until they heard, Nick's be screamed his mom and his step-dad ran out of the house, and hugged him close. Nick couldn't help it he started to cry as he hugged back. "I'm back, I'm alive." Nick couldn't stop repeating those words.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Absolute God of Hyperdeath, Rises.

"So you are telling me that you have super powers, another soul, and you have to save the Universe." Nick's mom said.

"Well, the Multiverse, but yes." Nick answered, since Nick got back home, everyone fell asleep, and Nick told his mom and stepdad everything. After a little bit Nick went outside and flew to the roof to see if the satellite would work, to amplify the single back to the Alliance of Heroes. Nick did what he could and he was able to send out a short message. Nick went back outside, a day and a message was sent back and the were sending a pick up for Nick and the others.

"Hello Mother." A dark voice appeared behind Nick, but in front of Nick's mom. Nick turned around, once again it was his evil version.

"Who are you, why do you look like my son." Nick's mom said as Nick pushed her behind him, Nick was in a defensive form ready for an attack.

"I am your son, from another dimension, a direct opposite, where I am a ruler. I embraced the darkness." The dark being said. "Prepare to die." Both Nick's were battling. Nick summoned a spear in his hand, and he started to charge at Evil Nick. Evil Nick started to attack Fireballs, his Gaster Blasters, and his other attacks, Nick either dodged or blocked the attacks as they came. Nick went to strike at Evil Nick, but Evil Nick summoned his spear, both collided. Nick was still charging, he got close enough to see that Evil Nick's weapons just looked and acted like the real ones, and they were unstable. Nick's were stronger and as close as they could get to the real thing.

"So you cheated, your weapons are just poor rip-offs." Nick mocked Evil Nick's weapons. None of "Hero" attacks were real, they still hurt and feel the same, but Nick knew he was stronger. " Fus, Ro, Dah" Nick shouted firing Evil Nick back. Nick shoot his own projectiles, his spears and his fireballs. Though his spears were slower than Undyne's, but they are real. Nick sent waves of them faster and faster each time, Evil Nick teleported closer and closer, but Nick was ready all of his training prepared him for this moment. His friends and family were behind him, he felt everyone's hearts beating at once, he was fill with Determination.

Nick teleported was well, he moved closer striking at any moment he had. Both of them were quals at this point, Nick stopped trying to use his spear like a spear, and more like a staff. Neither of them were able to get a hit in. "Fus RO DAH" both of them shouted, sending each other back. Evil Nick shot a Darkness beam at Nick's family. Nick quickly teleported over and fired Light beam. The Clash begun, due to his Determination, and now his friends and family cheering him on, Nick had the upper hand again, he pushed the Darkness beam almost all the way back.

"Hello, Nick" Chara said appearing behind Nick, "did you really thing I would leave my friend to fight you alone." Chara said as they went to stab Nick, but Flowery intervened last minute. He pulled their hand away in desperation.

"You are not going to kill anyone." Flowery said, everyone was in shock, Flowery would not save anyone, definitely a stranger.

"Oh look the WEED thinks he could stop me, you are an idiot Flowery." Chara mocked, but Flowery still held on to Chara. Flowery summoned his "Friendliness" Pellets.

"You should have stayed dead, you should have never came back. I am not going to die again, you're not going to kill anymore. Because Chara I miss you I want my sibling back, not this demon, you are not Chara. You should be Burning in Hell." Flower said as he started to cry, his face turned goatish, Chara had an evil grin on their face. Nick and Evil Nick were still locked with their beams, until a flash of white light. Both beams stopped.

The light went away, Nick turned around, he saw a young Asriel. "Chara it's me, your worst Nightmare. ASRIEL DREAMURR," Asriel said turning himself into the God of Hyperdeath. Evil Nick tried to teleport away, but Nick started to attack again. "What's the matter Chara, it looks like you've seen a ghost." The other were in shock, to see the prince arise from a Flower.

" hey kid you have some explaining to do, but Nick needs some help, come on bro let show him what we are made of."

"Nyeh HEH HEH." Papyrus laughed in agreeance, "Hold on Nick we are here to help." Undyne and Frisk started to help Asriel with Chara. Sans summoned Gaster Blasters and Papyrus used his bone attacks, Nick was able to touch both of the attacks, he was really happy that he was able to learn how to use a Gaster Blaster, the bones were nice too. Nick got close to Evil Nick, Evil Nick then summoned his versions of the Chaos Sabers, Asriel's swords. Nick went to attack with his spear but it got destroyed from all the use.

Asriel saw Nick was in trouble, he threw his one Chaos Saber at Nick "Catch!" He screamed. Nick teleported into the air and grabbed in, he threw it back to Asriel. Nick then teleported back to Evil Nick, summoning his Chaos Sabers. Nick was about to strike when, Evil Nick used his old attack and grabbed Nick mid-air and threw him back towards Sans and Papyrus. Nick remembered the move, he summoned Gaster Blasters and had them fire, but Evil Nick teleported away from the attack. Sans knew if he could teleport away than Evil Nick could get away. Sans grabbed Evil Nick by his soul.

" so you like to mess with people's souls huh, whelp have a taste of your medicine." He said as his right eye turned blue, he started to smash Evil Nick into the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. This gave Nick time to get in close to finish him off, Sans dropped him as Nick got close enough for the killing blow, but Evil Nick summoned smoke, and teleported away. As Nick struck down there was nothing there, he was gone, but Chara was still there. Nick knew he could not risk this victory could not risk letting them get away, not this time. Nick run up, his hand had this amber hue, he jumped and smashed Chara to the ground, before they could get up, he enclosed them in a rock prison, only covering from their neck down. It was was Evil Nick but it was still a victory.

"Gotcha." Nick chanted.


End file.
